


Where it all began

by yellowbutterflies



Series: F1 heist au [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Based on a Tumblr Post, Cute, Flashbacks, Fluff, Heist AU, Hospitals, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Origin Story, Origin story for sewis, Pouty charles, Shooting, charles being a little shit, lewis just needs a hug, some people get shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28790721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowbutterflies/pseuds/yellowbutterflies
Summary: When Sebastian is away and Lewis is missing him he reflects on where it all beganOrOrigin story for Sewis in my heist au
Relationships: (the next ships are mentioned very briefly at the start), Alexander Albon/George Russell, Charles Leclerc & Sebastian Vettel, Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen, Lewis Hamilton & Daniel Ricciardo, Lewis Hamilton/Sebastian Vettel, Pierre Gasly/Charles Leclerc
Series: F1 heist au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109519
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	Where it all began

**Author's Note:**

> This is once again based on this tumblr post - https://eight-hearts.tumblr.com/post/639492987051802624/can-you-please-post-the-link-to-the-f1-heist-au
> 
> Also thanks to @formulola on tumblr make sure to follow them :)
> 
> This has not been beta’d because i don’t have the time

Lewis watched through the computer screen in his office as Pierre ran a gentle hand through Charles’ hair, the younger boy smiled almost instantly. In the corner of his eye he could see George asleep on Alex’s shoulder, the latter quietly doing some work. Then he sees Daniel trying to get Max to smile, something he succeeds in every time. Lewis remembered what is was like to be young and in love. He turned around, he knew Sebastian wouldn’t be there. He was in Russia following another gang who was threatening their work. He ran a hand across his face, what he wouldn’t do to have Sebastian safe in his arms.

_Lewis slowly moved along the wall, his back rested against it at all times. He peeked his head around the corner, his old boss had told him one of the newbies was in a spot of trouble. Lewis could see what he meant. In the middle of a circle made of people stood a dirty blonde haired boy. He wasn’t told his name, just a photo so he could identify him. There was six people surrounding him, only three holding guns. Lewis couldn’t be sure if the rest had weapons on them or not. He’d been the only one sent on this mission, Lewis wants to curse his boss for sending him alone. His boss probably wasn’t expecting there to be six of them but he should have sent more than just Lewis._

_“Tell us who you’re working for or we’ll shoot.” One of the guys asked, pointing a gun dangerously close to the blonde’s head._

_“I’ve told you, i don’t know their name.” He said demandingly. The first guy moved the gun closer, Lewis couldn’t think of any logical way to save this boy other than to shoot and keep shooting till everyone but the one in the middle is dead._

_Lewis raised his gun and aimed at the head of the first guy he heard speak, he pulled the trigger and then quickly moved his gun to take out the other targets. He managed to kill four before they realised where they were being shot from. The remaining two pulled guns out and aimed them at Lewis, who had now stepped around the corner. He was outnumbered, if he shot one the other one would shoot him. He saw how they had taken their attention off the boy. He tried his best to signal with his eyes to the dead body with a gun, trying to tell him to shoot one in the back of the head. Somehow, the boy got the message and shot the left one. When the right one turned around to see what had just happened, Lewis shot him._

_“Thank you.” The boy said._

_“How do you know I’m not going to kill you?” Lewis tilted his head, his gun still aiming._

_“You have Carbon’s symbol.” He pointed to the cloth wrapped around Lewis’ right arm._

_“_ Thought _you didn’t know our name.”_

_“You really think I’m going to do a job for something i don’t know the name of?” He asked as Lewis lowered his gun._

_“What’s your name? They haven’t told me, in case you died.”_

_“Sebastian Vettel.” He put a hand out, which Lewis took and shook._

_“Lewis Hamilton. How old are you?”_

_“21, you?”_

_“24.”_

_“You’re old.” Sebastian smiled at him._

_“Wow, thanks man. Come on, better get you back to headquarters.” Sebastian hesitated as Lewis started moving. He looked at him quizzically._

_“Are they mad?”_

_“Not at you, Boss is pretty mad at himself. He didn’t think to check whether they’d be here or not. Don’t worry, they’ll give you another chance seen as it wasn’t yourself. Plus, you didn’t even tell them who we were.”_

_“I would never.” He held up his hands defensively as the two walked again. “It’s been my dream to join Carbon for a while. I never got accepted into the junior programme.”_

“ _Technically, you should be in the junior programme. You’re 21. You usually don’t get challenged till your 22. We only make exceptions for the best.” He smiled as he lead Sebastian back to his car._

_“Were you in the junior programme?” He asked._

_“Nope, but how i got my job is a story for another day. Now, get in the car and don’t ask me anymore questions.”_

Lewis could still picture the way Sebastian looked out the window. He still remembered how Sebastian’s hands shook. Sebastian was so vulnerable in that moment, nothing like the man he knew today. The man who had offered to go to Russia so nobody else had to be forced to go. Nobody wanted to go, it was basically a suicide mission. Lewis regretted letting Sebastian go but the German was adamant that he should go. He really was a dad to all of the younger members. Sebastian was the one who had convinced Lewis to give the younger one’s bigger jobs once they felt ready. Sebastian was the one who had convinced Lewis to give the rookie trio the art gallery job. Sebastian was the one who had convinced Lewis that Yuki and Mick were ready for the challenge. Lewis had really wanted the two young ones to stay in the junior programme for at least another year or two but Sebastian had shown him the statistics. Sebastian had shown him how Yuki and Mick were out scoring their peers by miles. Sebastian was the one to convince Lewis that Charles and Max were ready for their first mission as partners, even though Lewis thought they were going to rip each other apart. Sebastian had been the one to calm Charles the first time he had a breakdown. Sebastian had been the one to tell Lewis that he had to stop putting things off because he thought someone wasn’t ready. At the end of the day everything traced back to Sebastian. Sebastian was the glue. Carbon couldn’t survive without its glue.

_When they arrived back at headquarters, Lewis couldn’t bring himself to leave Sebastian’s side. He pushed his way into the meeting room with Sebastian behind him. He forwent his usual seat in favour of a seat beside Sebastian. His boss gave him a pointed look before turning to Sebastian and explaining how none of this was his fault. Under the table, Lewis reached over and squeezed Sebastian’s hand when he saw a nervous look on his face, Sebastian kept a hold of Lewis’ pinky until the meeting was over._

_For the next eight months Lewis and Sebastian were inseparable, where one went the other one did. Their boss started pairing them together for jobs because they worked well together. Nobody could deny them that. Then came something nobody would have ever expected._

_“I’m retiring, effective once the new leader has been trained.” Their boss said one morning during a meeting._

_“Who’s taking over?” Jenson asked._

_“Lewis.” Lewis felt everyone’s eyes on him. He felt his heart racing faster until Sebastian took his hand under the table, just like Lewis had done the first time Sebastian was in here, and squeezed it. Lewis held onto to Sebastian’s pinky, like the German had done all those months ago._

_“But I’ve only just turned 25.” Lewis looked at his boss. “Why not go with someone older?”_

_“Because nobody has the talent you do.” His boss got a few comments from that. “Sorry, everyone else but you know it’s true.”_

_And so Lewis spent the next few months being trained by his boss. Then he left, leaving Lewis in charge. He now had his own office and it was way to big for just him. He didn’t like it, he wanted his and Sebastian’s small little office back. Lewis hadn’t even noticed he was pacing until the door open and he stopped in his tracks. It was Sebastian._

_“I did knock, you didn’t answer.” He closed the door behind him._

_“You don’t need to knock.” Lewis told him._

“ _This is your office. I do.”_

_“I don’t like it, it’s too much. This is too big. I can’t do this. I’m going to make such a fool of myself, Sebastian!” Lewis turned away and slammed his hand on the desk._

_“Lew, look at me.” Lewis shook his head. “I’m not asking, look at me.” Lewis looked at him._

_Sebastian smiled at him before taking both of his hands in his. He squeezed them before linking their pinkies together. Lewis smiled at him, realising that linking their pinkies together had now become a symbol that everything was going to be alright. Sebastian didn’t let go of his pinkies as he placed a gentle kiss to Lewis’ forehead._

_“My lips are down here...” Lewis whispered, Sebastian laughed gently before kissing Lewis, their lips fitting together perfectly like a puzzle piece. “I’m going to move your desk in here.”_

_“Why?”_

_“I want you to be my second in command, i can’t do anything without you by my side.” Lewis explained._

_“On one condition.”_

_“What would that be?”_

_“You have to let me take you on a date.” Sebastian smiled._

_“Of course.” Lewis said before kissing him again._

Lewis walked over to Sebastian’s desk and sat in his chair. The German would probably kill him for sitting in his chair when he wasn’t here but Lewis just needed to feel as if Sebastian was here. He just wanted his idiot boyfriend in his arms. Lewis let himself get lost in his thoughts of Sebastian.

“Lewis!” Lewis broke out of his trance and looked to the door where Valterri was stood. “I did knock but you have to come quick.” He pushed the door open a bit more. Lewis stood up quickly.

“What’s going on?” He asked as Valterri started taking him somewhere.

“I don’t know myself, Kimi just message me and told me that i need to get your ass to medic room now.” Valterri explained.

“Did he say ass or did you add that?” Lewis asked as he increased his speed.

“He did.” When they arrived at the medic room, Daniel was stood outside. Lewis was going to go in before Daniel stood between him and the door. Valterri patted Lewis on the shoulder before leaving.

“Daniel?” He looked at Daniel who looked upset.

“Listen, before you go in there, you need to prepare yourself for the worst. Okay?” Daniel said, his voice raspy as if he’d been crying.

“What’s going on?” Lewis asked.

“It’s better if you see for yourself.” Daniel opened the door.

Lewis went in ahead of Daniel who shut the door once they were both in. Lewis looked to where Kimi was stood over a bed, doing his job in a flurry. Kimi didn’t even turn around to greet Lewis which is how he knew something was going on. Lewis made his way over to the bed and stopped abruptly when he saw who was lying in it. Sebastian’s face was covered in cuts, Kimi was changing a bandage on his rib. The German asleep.

“What happened?” Lewis asked quietly.

“I got a call off Hulk,” Lewis had sent Nico Hulkenburg to go undercover in Russia over a year ago. “He said a bomb had gone off and some had shot Seb, everyone else is dead. Hulk took them out and then stole their helicopter and brought him here. He’s in his room, sleeping.” Most people decided to move into headquarters once they got a job here, it was easier and safe. Lewis also knew Kimi was being serious as he was actually speaking in full sentences.

“Is he going to be okay?” Lewis asked as he moved to sit on Sebastian’s right, taking the German’s hand and linking their pinkies.

“I can’t be too sure. If the bullet had gone any higher or lower, he’d definitely be dead. I’ll be back in a hour, going to check on Hulk.” Kimi left Daniel and Lewis alone with Sebastian.

Lewis just looked at Daniel he couldn’t even say anything and neither could Daniel. The Australian came over, sat beside Lewis and hugged him.

“He’ll get through this, he has you boss.” Daniel whispered. “As long as you’re here, he can get through anything.”

“Do you think you’re up to filling in for me? At least until he wakes up.” Lewis asked him.

“I can do that.”

Lewis didn’t move from Sebastian’s side for the next couple of days. He only left to use the bathroom and wouldn’t do that unless someone was with him. Lewis didn’t want Sebastian to wake up alone and think nobody cared. He was about to fall asleep until he felt something squeeze his hand. He looked up and saw Sebastian blinking at him. Lewis very quickly but gently hugged Sebastian.

“Lay next to me..” Sebastian said quietly.

“I should get Kimi..”

“Lay next to me, you’re tired. You can sleep then tell Kimi.” Sebastian said.

Lewis hesitated but climbed on the bed and laid beside him. Sebastian put an arm around his shoulder and let Lewis rest his head on his chest. He placed a gentle kiss on Lewis’ head.

“Get some sleep, Lew.” He whispered and Lewis shut his eyes letting sleep take him over.

Lewis awoke a few hours later to two people arguing it took him a minute to realise it was Charles and Sebastian. He honestly wasn’t surprised.

“He should have told Kimi when you woke so i could come see you.” Charles whined.

“And he needed sleep, It was more important. Plus, Kimi came in like ten minutes after i woke up.” Sebastian replied.

“WHAT?! I hate everyone here.” Charles pouted.

“Stop being a baby, Charles. Oh and shut up before you wake Lewis.”

“I’m already awake.” Lewis looked up at Seb.

“Well done Charles!”

Lewis smiled at his boyfriend. Everything was going to be alright. Sebastian was safe here in his arms. Lewis linked their pinkies together as Sebastian listened to Charles complain about everything that had happened when Sebastian was away.

Everything did end up be alright. Sebastian healed quickly and wanted to be back in the field as soon as he could but Lewis didn’t want him too. It took one long night and Sebastian had managed to convince Lewis to let him go back out. They ended the night linking their pinkies once again, a silent reminder that everything was going to be alright as long as they had each other.

**Author's Note:**

> If you’d like to request something or just say hello my tumblr is @landonorrisgeorgerussell


End file.
